


Family Reunions

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nwalin Week, Orocarni Mountains, Travelogue, Worldbuilding, gratuitous headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: Nori and Dwalin travel to the Orocarni mountains as part of a caravan to reestablish trade with Erebor. While there, Dwalin also sets out to meet the distant parts of his family he'd never seen before





	Family Reunions

The sun was slowly crawling along its daily path, still low in the deep blue mid-morning sky and only now lazily rising above the high vertical cliffs towering over the small caravan. The deep brown and red stones of the canyon were a gorgeous contrast against the sky that looked so much more endless with no cloud in sight and only sand and rock to break the view on it.

With how the canyon was narrowing steadily, and how the road to Ernkash k’Vri was comfortably broad but lay flush against the sheer rock walls, any traveller would be shielded by shade for most of the day. There was a short period where neither of the canyon’s sides blocked out the sun’s burn on the roads, but at that point it would be noon. Few people travelled along these paths at that time of day during late spring, unless they were more used to the temperatures than most of Nori’s current companions. 

It was an enjoyable day really, not too hot yet, and with a pleasantly cool breeze rushing through the cracks and gaps in the rocks and through the winding and curving stretch of the canyon. Below a river cut through the brown rock, curving with the canyon’s natural path, just as anything within this part of the mountains, be it Dwarf-made or untouched. It was too far away to even hear the water, but even just the sight of it made Nori feel more content with the situation.

Dwalin however let out another curse about the heat, tugging at the loose shawl he’d snagged from Nori’s pack to wrap around his head to shield himself from the sun. He ran a corner of it over the back of his neck, wiping away sweat and glaring when Nori let out a quiet laugh.

“It’s not that hot yet,” Nori told him, still cheerful despite the hours of travel they had already put behind them that day.

Dwalin’s glare intensified.

“This entire damn region is too hot,” Dwalin snapped back. He never complained about suffering from it outright, just cursed under his breath ever since the little caravan had left the Iron Hills behind and veered towards the south. Only Nori heard the words of his discontent, everyone else had to go by his sour expression whenever it grew too uncomfortable for him.

“And here I thought this region is where your family’s roots lie.”

Dwalin didn’t dignify that with an answer, and Nori turned to face the road again. He shouldn’t tease Dwalin too much, after all, he had never set foot anywhere near Harad or the Orocarni mountains, for all that his mother had been born in one of its small prosperous cities along the major trading routes near enough to both the desert and the sea to be a merchant’s paradise.

It was common knowledge to anyone who was even a little bit familiar with Dwalin, that the Dwarf honoured his mother’s line above his father’s. Though Fundin was of higher rank among Longbeards as a noble than Lawara among Stiffbeards as part of a merchant family, Dwalin had decided that as the second born he would honour his mother’s line either way. Let Balin be his father’s heir. That Dwalin was utterly devoted to his mother in general was something Nori had been surprised to find out later on, as he’d not expected that from the gruff warrior.

When Thorin had said he wished for some of his closest advisors and friends to join a planned caravan to the Orocarni to rekindle some of the old trade agreements that had never been officially dissolved, Nori had been the first obvious choice. He knew the area, and contrary to what he’d been like in Ered Luin, he’d never had any issues with the law here. Dwalin had immediately jumped at the chance of coming along, both so he wouldn’t have to be alone in their home for months and months, and because he was curious about his mother’s mountains.

Now that he had been exposed to the heat, and the dry dust that clung to anyone travelling the roads, Dwalin’s enthusiasm had dampened considerably.

Especially on that final stretch of the journey, which had started early in the morning before the sun had even started to light up the sky to the east. Nori, Dwalin, and the rest of the merchants from Erebor and the Iron Hills had stayed at an inn close to Ernkash k’Vri, and leaving that early meant one would reach the city just in time to escape the day’s heat and arrive for lunch. Besides that, one of the carts of goods had a broken wheel. Rather than wait for it to be repaired to bring in the last load of goods, everyone had decided to distribute the weight among the rams used for riding. This meant that some of the Dwarves would travel the last stretch on foot, Dwalin and Nori among them.

“We’ll arrive shortly,” Nori promised, taking pity on Dwalin. “They have icy cold water to have a wash in even the most shoddiest little inn.”

Dwalin didn’t seem cheered up by that but he didn’t say another thing.

The path curved ahead, disappearing behind the cliff, and from the quiet gasps from one of the younger Dwarves who’d never done the trip before Nori knew that the city had come into view.

Only a few steps ahead and even Dwalin was startled from his bad mood.

The gates of Ernkash k’Vri weren’t half as grand as those of Erebor’s green stone wall, but Nori found them to be twice as breath-taking every time. Like most bigger settlements in the sheer cliffs the Orocarni were made up from in this part, Ernkash k’Vri’s gates were hewn directly into the stone, carved smooth as if Mahal had just decided to flatten that particular part of the mountain naturally.

Motifs were carefully engraved along the gates and the few openings of battlements and windows higher up. Reliefs of Dwarves sitting among flowers common to the region faced each other from each side of the gate, four on every side, their stylized braids and the tools in their hands depicting the most common trades Dwarves practiced in Ernkash k’Vri. Of the two in the most central position there was one with scrolls and an abacus, representing the merchants, and one with the tools of a glassblower. In that particular moment the sun was hitting the stone just so, giving the rock of the gates a near unnatural red and gold glow. As if that display of nature hadn’t been enough, the architects had also set hidden prisms in the nooks of the reliefs casting soft colourful glow on the work.

Artisans with various trades were represented among three of the eight Dwarves on the gates, and it was clear that the Dwarves of Ernkash k’Vri were rather fond of such work, even when it sometimes just felt like pretty but unnecessary showing off to Nori. Of course they would want any visitors to be blown away before they even reached the inside of the city.

There was no trace of his previous disgruntlement left on Dwalin’s face as the group moved on. All that was left was wonder, his eyes fixed on the sight before him.

Nori readjusted the shawl that protected his hair from the road’s dust, grinning quietly. For once he knew more about something pretty and civilized than Dwalin, who still liked to tease Nori about his surprises at some of Erebor’s freshly rebuilt workings.

By the time the caravan entered through the gates of the city the sun had crawled up high enough for the canyon to get the full brunt of it. They were greeted at the broad bridge running over the river, where Urnuf, the Iron Hill Dwarf who’d taken the lead of the little expedition spoke to the guards watching those who approached Ernkash k’Vri. The amount of wares and number of company members was quickly noted down into a logbook, and a signal was sent from the solid little tollhouse.

Mirrors or various colours could be used to quickly convey messages towards the gates, in this case informing the guards at the battlements that the expected party from Erebor had arrived and that space in the stables should be prepared. Nori had never learned the specific meanings of the bright flashes, but then it wasn’t something useful for conveying secret messages either. It was hard to miss after all.

Ernkash k’Vri was cool inside, the rock radiating the sense of safety and comfort any solid stone welcomed Dwarves with. Dwalin let out a sigh of relief once he was out of the sun, immediately relaxing.

It wasn’t much different from Erebor in the grand hall they entered into. Same cavernous space, same broad road leading deeper into the mountain with various branches going off to different directions, not yet in the city proper. They were greeted by a scribe and a few bulky Dwarves in the simple clothes of those who worked in the stables near the warehouses.

The scribe introduced themselves as Hak’Unash, a representative of the group that was reviewing and updating the neglected trade agreements to Erebor the surrounding area. They had also been assigned to make sure the company was comfortable and had an enjoyable stay in the city while things were worked out properly. Urnuf immediately launched into a warm conversation with Hak’Unash, as if they’d been good friends all their lives, though Nori knew Urnuf had never come close to this part of the Orocarni. He had a way of befriending people though, good natured, with a no-nonsense attitude and a mind for business though, which was why he’d been chosen to represent Erebor’s interests.

Hak’Unash seemed quite happy talking to him, and as they showed the group to where they would be staying in a nice inn they didn’t stop the conversation.

“I suppose we can just leave and relax,” Nori said after a while of watching the two.

Most others of the little company had started to talk amongst each other or look around the city as they walked, but Dwalin kept close to Urnuf as if waiting for a command. He might be the highest ranking Dwarf in their group, but the caravan had still technically been under Urnuf’s leadership after all.

Dwalin glanced at Nori, and then decided that he was probably right. He relaxed a little, and both of them fell back to the end of the group. Nori let his hand brush against Dwalin’s arm, already feeling slightly giddy about getting to show Dwalin the gorgeous areas of the city. There were the markets of course, and the gardens, the districts dedicated to various trades, and the shabby underbelly no city could escape, no matter how rich and peaceful and cultured it all was.

They didn’t get very far before somebody close by called Nori’s name.

Both he and Dwalin turned at the same time, Nori spotting the source of the call sooner than Dwalin.

A guard strode towards him, only a decade younger than Nori but her face showing barely any lines besides deep laughter lines. Her dark hair was pulled back into practical braids to keep it out of the way, her beard loose as the tight curls kept it close to her chin either way. Nori recognized the turquoise panels of her light uniform as those of the Inner Heights guards, those who worked directly for the richest merchants and lords who required a closer eye on their estates but didn’t warrant a personal palace guard for each of their homes. She had been promoted since last time then.

“You scoundrel!” she called, laughing as she came to a halt before Nori and clasped his arm. She was only a little taller than him, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. “I didn’t know you were gonna saunter in here with the Erebor caravan just like that.”

“Warkash,” Nori greeted with a grin, grabbing her arm to mirror her gesture. “Got promoted to the cosy life, did ya?”

“As if being a guard up high is any more cosy than down at Clay Street,” Warkash replied with a snort. “S’ just less exciting without scoundrels like you to keep coming up with surprises for us bored guard. And you? Conned your way up to the Lonely Mountain’s highest ranks as I see? Who did you cheat to get to be friends with a King?”

Nori let go of her arm to fold his hands over his heart in feigned pain.

“How dare you imply I’m a cheat? You wound your old friend here.”

“How could you not be a cheat after what you did to me?”

“But I promised you time and time again, that die was chipped when I got it, I couldn’t possibly have known. You lose against me one time and now you never let me live it down.”

They both laughed, as Dwalin watched the two with raised brows. Nori knew how strange a sight this must be for him. He’d been a guard, back and Ered Luin, and Nori knew that Dwalin wouldn’t peg Warkash as the kind of guard who happily consorted with criminals. And yet here she was, treating a Dwarf who’d been a known criminal back home like an old friend, despite knowing that Nori regularly was up to no good.

“I told you before, I never did nothing wrong when away from home,” Nori said with a wink, turning to meet Dwalin’s sceptical gaze. “I’ve only been a loveable scoundrel up here.”

“You not being in trouble with the guard seems unnatural for you,” Dwalin said, still not convinced.

Nori shook his head as if the doubt hurt him.

Warkash patted Nori on the shoulder.

“Oh, Nori told me he’s been butting heads with the guards in his home when I was just starting out. But as far as any guard here is concerned, none of that is important enough to care about unless he decides to commit any crimes over here. We never had a problem and he never did anything either.”

Nori had indeed abided by the law every time he travelled the desert regions and the Orocarni, mostly. There’d been some smuggling here and there, but nothing that would have warranted being thrown in jail had anyone ever found it. Though he couldn’t really settle down for a comfortable life, it had been refreshing to just wander and not worry about anything but whether his brothers back home where fine for a while.

“Ah, we can discuss that another time. Right now I should probably introduce you. Dwalin, this is Warkash, daughter of Nerye. We met when she was mostly working in the areas one like me would be comfortable hanging around in,” he gestured at his friend and Dwalin bowed with a polite greeting which she replied in kind. “And Warkash, this is Dwalin, son of Fundin.”

Warkash regarded Dwalin for a moment, before perking up a bit.

“Oh! You’re the one who’s related to k’Wre Rawan?”

Before Dwalin could reply Nori whipped around and grinned up at Warkash.

“The very one! So you heard his great-nephew’s gonna be coming along then?”

Warkash laughed.

“I could have guessed from your message. But sure I did, I work for some honourable k’Wre now after all! K’Wre Rawan mentioned this once or twice during the polite chatter part of my job.”

Nori winked at her.

“Does that mean you can get us into some of the nicer parts of town then? How about it, can you organize some nice baths and a dinner in the name of your boss’ beloved kind of grand-kid?” Nori asked, ignoring the look Dwalin shot at him.

Warkash snorted and made a quick hand motion to one of the young guards walking around the corner at that moment.

“For a beloved kind of grand-kid, of course,” she told Nori, and then turning to some guards nearby called out “You two, see that the belongings of our honoured guests here will be brought up to the palace of k’Wre Rawan please. The guest quarters, just ask one of the servants if you get confused.”

The two guards nodded with wide eyes, both several steps below Warkash on the pecking order within the guard most likely, and hurried after where the rest of the company had headed towards.

Once Warkash had made sure her orders were being followed she returned her attention to Nori and a now slightly uncomfortable looking Dwalin.

“So I suppose you two would like to see the baths the big wargs get access to, right?”

 

*

Ernkash k’Vri was a rather small settlement as far as things in the Orocarni went, mostly focused on trade as it was located quite comfortably near a handful of major routes. What renown the city had that wasn’t tied to the minds of its merchants and the architects that maintained the roads, was thanks to the artisans.

The city was small and close enough to other cities that it was easy to decide to focus on trades not crucial for survival, and turning the attention to art and fancy things instead. Gardeners that focused on creating gorgeous parks inside the mountains, filled with flowers that had few uses but to look delightful and maybe to entertain some bees. Musicians and crafters that dedicated their time to making lyres and flutes that produces even sweeter sounds than what already existed, painters that created art more fragile and fleeting than what could be set in stone, and of course, the glassblowers with their marvels of fragile products.

Perhaps it was the abundance of sand so close by, that had given the glassblowers of Ernkash k’Vri the opportunity to experiment and create more glass than a Dwarf could possibly know what to do with. Nori always figured that this was the reason why it seemed as if every single surface within the city seemed to be clad in layers and layers of the stuff.

It looked as if every ceiling and wall was covered by panels of thick glass, solid or see-through or strangely milky, monochrome or as a fresco of many colours. There were lamps and decorations and Nori had once been told that the glass in most places left a gap between its smooth surface and the rock. The system of reflecting mirrors most settlements had for illuminating the inside of a mountain, was set up in such a way that the light from outside fell through these glass walls which then created the illusion of it being the only thing separating the inside of Ernkash k’Vri from the open sky.

It was the strangest thing, always making Nori feel a little disoriented for the first few days of visiting. But nobody could deny that it was a gorgeous sight.

The glass was everywhere in the fancy semi public baths of the Inner Heigths, the district of Ernkash k’Vri where the richest and most influential Dwarves resided. It was a pale green, with depictions of old folk tales decorating the ceiling high above, though it was hard to see details with the steam rising from the hot water.

Nobody else had been around when Warkash led Nori and Dwalin here straight from the guest quarters of Dwalin’s relatives. She didn’t join them, which was a shame as Nori wanted to catch up with her, and quite convenient as he hadn’t been alone with Dwalin since they’d left Erebor. A quick rinse with cool water and some pleasantly scented oils to wash his hair with later, and Nori could relax in one of the many the hot water pool of the bathhouse.

He could feel his muscles unwind as soon as he sunk into the water, just deep enough to cover his shoulders. His hair and beard were carefully tied up to keep them from getting too wet. The chance to finally unwind after the long journey was more than overdue.

There was a bowl of dried fruit and watered-down datewine at the edge of the pool, provided by one of the bathhouse’s overseers. As Nori tried both the Dwarf also told them that k’Wre Rawan had invited them both to dinner as well.

Even in Erebor where he was a hero Nori had seldom felt so much like royalty.

It was perfect, there was nothing else he could possibly wish for.

Judging by his expression Dwalin didn’t feel the same at all. He sat in the water, the tips of his beard barely touching the surface, and he wore an impressive frown. His eyes were fixed firmly on the water, and he didn’t even look up or even notice when Nori started to stretch a little, making sure to offer the best view of his naked body. That one was unusual. Dwalin never let himself be persuaded to do anything in public baths, but normally Nori could be sure of an appraising glance at least.

Nori scooted closer until his shoulder was nearly brushing against Dwalin’s, still without getting so much as a glance.

“Is something the matter? This is the best we’ve had it since we’ve left the Lonely Mountain and you’re here looking like you just were sent to hunt some goblins.”

He ran his hand over Dwalin’s chest, more to comfort than to grope.

Dwalin let out a grunt and shook his head a little.

“We’re treated like lords, just because I happen to have been born by a rich Dwarf’s niece,” he said, his frown deepening.

“I have not met any of my Ama’s relatives, I’m nothing to them.”

Nori shrugged.

“You’re the son of a k’Wre’s niece, as you said, what more can you need to be treated as family? That’s what you are to them.”

Dwalin glanced over at Nori with scepticism clear on his face.

“You say this because you have no stake in any of it,” Dwalin said, his hand rising to gesture for emphasis, splashing water around. “They know virtually nothing about me other than a few superficial things my Ama must have written them occasionally. Even if I’m family by default, they know nothing about who I am. I’m nothing like her, or her parents. I’m as far from her as one can get. I don’t know what anyone here is expecting, but I know it’s not a scarred old warrior of Erebor.”

Nori scooted closer in the water until he could lean against Dwalin properly to run a hand over his cheekbone. His thumb brushed along the edge of the scar cutting along Dwalin’s nose, and he sighed.

“Don’t care if they expect a merchant or diplomat or sweet talker like Balin. If they’d wanted that, they’d have specified. They’ll be getting a war hero and closest friend to a king, and the best thing I’ve ever laid my hands on. Fancy merchant princes or no, if your family’s not happy with that, they can put their expectations up their jacksie.”

Dwalin’s lips quirked and he wrapped his arms around Nori’s waist to pull him up to sit on his thigh instead. They remained like that quietly for a while, hands exploring skin with no heat behind it. Nori revelled in the feeling of Dwalin’s skin against his own, with nothing between them and no need to hurry. It’s been too long since they’d just gotten to enjoy each other like that, with intimacy being near impossible to get on the road and the rare overnight stays in rented inn rooms mostly being used to sleep in a proper bed after a day of exhausting travel.

After a while he noticed that the gloomy expression wasn’t gone from Dwalin’s face, so he sat up straight to look him in the eye properly.

“Is it really bothering you that much? We don’t have to meet them, or I’ll make up some excuse, or something…”

Dwalin shook his head, his jaw moving as if he was trying to think of words but couldn’t quite express what he thought.

“Don’t think it’s worrying about expectations… maybe it’s just… it’s just me.”

He let out a laugh and pulled Nori closer again, so that Nori could lean his head against Dwalin’s shoulder.

“Faced off Orcs and Wargs, Goblins, an entire bloody Dragon. But I’m feeling at a loss about facing my own relatives. I don’t know if I’m nervous or what. This just feels strange.”

Nori frowned as he thought of it. Dwalin had never been one to be nervous about meeting people or other such things. He sometimes felt incredibly reluctant about official family gatherings, but that was reasonable with how tedious some could get. He’d also felt nervous before he and Nori went to tell Dori about wanting to get married. That one was just a healthy sense of self-preservation.

Then it occurred to Nori that Dwalin had never been in a situation where he might meet a family member he’d never faced before or even written to. Dwalin had known every single family member he’d met since the day either him or them were born. Nori had never been in such a situation, but then his family was so small something like this would never have come up.

He leaned up to kiss Dwalin’s lips softly, pulling back before Dwalin could react and return the affectionate touch.

“Doesn’t matter if this isn’t something you know what to do with. It’s not like you’re going into battle alone. I’ll be there, I’ll do all the talking if you need me to.”

Dwalin raised his eyebrows but already he looked a little less upset than before.

“You would?”

“Course. I’m their family too, even if they never heard of me before. If you don’t like them I’ll keep talking till my mouth’s dry and it’s been long enough to politely leg it from there.”

Dwalin laughed, and Nori could feel the tension drain from his body.

“Aye. If you and your clever tongue are with me, I suppose there’s nothing to worry about.”

*

The rooms provided for Nori and Dwalin were relatively small, but more than enough for the two of them. There was a small bath chamber, a drawing room, and a bedroom that had an enormous wardrobe, a giant bed, and nothing else.

Dwalin put on a simple light tunic after Nori reassured him that it was adequate to wear nothing else for a simple family meeting. Nori did the same, making sure that his clothes were simple but still reflecting his status in their fine make. He was a hero back in Erebor, and technically a nob through marriage, but most who knew him found it hard to believe. It now was second nature to Nori to make sure there would be no doubts about this, much as it miffed him to think he copied the way Dori had been like when all they had was a claim of being descendants of a King’s bastard.

He wore his hair loose, falling over his back in curls in the style of the Stiffbeards that dominated the north of the Orocarni range. With a pleased smirk he noted that Dwalin’s eye was drawn to it, but there was no time to make any use of it as dinner fast approached.

It would be quite early to have dinner, but that didn’t really matter to Nori. If they started early they could retreat early if things didn’t go well.

A young maid fetched them when it was time to join the master of the palace for the meal. She led Nori and Dwalin through a few corridors and into a large hall. The corridor led directly into a spacious room, beyond which lay the main part of the hall, round, and with a high dome of a ceiling.

There was no proper wall separating them, merely a slightly arched doorway, and once they walked past it Nori saw that there were six more rooms like this arranged around the main hall. There was a slight dip in the floor right in the middle, with cushions around a basin. Somebody had left a slender lute there, and incense was burning in the basin. There was enough room for several musicians to sit, and Nori was sure any music would be heard well in the seven smaller rooms around the hall, perfect for a gathering where one still wished to have privacy.

Nobody was there now though, and the young maid led the two towards the side room furthest across; the only one with beaded curtains to cover half of the entrance. True to Ernkash k’Vri architecture the walls were constructed in that way that had glass cover the stone but let light fall through. Columns of pale green and white fell into the hall through the glass, giving everything a light and dreamlike feeling to it.

The Dwarves of Ernkash k’Vri built their palaces unlike anything Nori knew from home. There everything was solid and bound to the ground, to the roots that reached to the core of the world, connected to what Mahal had created his children for. In Ernkash k’Vri it seemed as if the buildings were reaching towards the sky, though they were under layers of rock, fleeting and light and though they wished to be like thin metal shavings carried up by hot forge air. It was unlike anything Nori knew and loved, but it felt right.

The maid pulled the bead curtain aside once she reached it and stepped out of the way with a bow.

“k’Wre,” she said to the Dwarves in the room. “Your guests have arrived.”

Behind the curtain lay what Nori assumed to be the largest of the alcove rooms, with light pooling at the centre and several small circles of comfortable chairs and lounges stood around round tables. Only two Dwarves were inside, one a few decades younger than Nori and dressed in simple yet elegant clothes and standing behind one of the seats, and an old slightly frail looking one with his impressive beard laid in pale lavender curls over his chest.

He was much smaller than Balin, yet Nori immediately spotted the similarity in the shape of his nose and the colour of his eyes.

“Oh welcome, welcome!” he exclaimed, immediately sliding down from the well-cushioned seat he’d been on, a gnarly hand clutching a cane topped with a golden pommel shaped like the head of a ram. The Dwarf behind him moved as if to offer a hand, but the master of the palace ignored it.

“You must be Dwalin, son of Lawara and Fundin. My, you look just as she had described you in her letters.”

k’Wre Rawan was short, bent with age and had a friendly twinkle in his eye as he glanced Dwalin up and down. He was obviously pleased to see his niece’s son, regardless of how he’d turned out. He looked close to what Nori had imagined an old merchant of Ernkash k’Vri to look like, now that he was still an important figure in the settlement’s economy but probably could lean back after a life of taking care of his business to let others take on the bulk of the work.

His face was darker than Dwalin’s, though wrinkles and a lack of travel made Nori assume that it had been yet darker in Rawan’s youth. His hair was curled elegantly, in what Nori assumed was meant to emulate horns, held together by silk scarves and glass beads without any visible braids and riches woven into it as was Stiffbeard custom. Apart from rings there wasn’t much as far as expensive things went on his body, besides the cane and what Nori could already tell was rather fine silk and gold thread on his clothes.

“I thank you for your hospitality,” Dwalin said, his voice a little stilted, and Rawan waved him off with a chuckle.

“Not really hospitality but an obligations, my boy. Isn’t it anyone’s duty to take in relatives for food and drink? A duty I fulfil gladly I must say.”

Then his eyes fell on Nori, and his smile widened.

“And this… Your companion I assume?”

Nori gave the old Dwarf a pleasant smile that he knew could charm anyone at least for a little while.

“Nori, son of Kori. I thank you for taking me in, k’Wre,” he said with an appropriately deep bow, briefly placing his right hand to his chin so that his pinkie was touching it, his thumb furthest from his face and palm turned up – the customary sign of respect to one who was well regarded and stood high above you in social order.

Rawan chuckled again.

“All part of a duty I’m pleased to fulfil, my dear. And no need for titles here, you are as good as part of my family after all, are you not?”

Dwalin’s cheeks reddened and Nori’s lips curled in a slightly wicked manner. There hadn’t been a real wedding yet, making him and Dwalin unofficially betrothed; they had never truly made it widely known, and the King of their mountain only knew of it because he happened to regularly share an ale with Dwalin. Still, it seemed as if everyone in the family had caught wind of it by now.

“I am pleased to finally meet you,” Dwalin said then, to hide his reaction to the teasing comment. He bowed as well, his right hand in a loose fist and the knuckle of his index finger brushing his chin; the appropriate greeting for a respected elder and member of your close family.

The gesture seemed to please Rawan, as he smiled brightly and gestured to the seats closest to his own.

“As I am pleased to finally see you, my boy. Come on now, sit, sit!”

Dwalin picked one of the slightly too low seat across from Rawan’s, and Nori picked one of the lounges to stretch out and have the best look on the room.

When the younger Dwarf stepped forward again to help Rawan climb back into the cushions of his seat he accepted the help and settled down comfortably.

“Thank you, darling. Here now, I would like you two to meet my dear grandchild, Lawran. She is my best help and apprentice in all matters when she’s not downstream studying at the fancy academies.”

Lawran bowed, repeating the same gesture as Dwalin had.

“Pleased to meet you,” she said, her voice quiet and melodic. Her violet hair was curled and held together with a few beads, and other than an ornate belt she wore no other adornments. Nori recognized the sigil of the scribe guild on the belt buckle, along with some symbols that were only used in the Orocarni and held no meaning to him.

The maid that had shown Nori and Dwalin to the room returned with another young Dwarf, cheeks covered the first fuzz of a full beard. They placed goblets and a carafe on a small table and a few plates of fruit, the first course of a light dinner.

Rawan thanked them kindly and turned to Dwalin as soon as the two made to leave.

“Now tell me, has everyone been well since you left Erebor? Your brother is quite a diplomat I hear.”

Dwalin nodded, his hands clasped together in what Nori knew to be nervousness and unease.

“He’s quite busy,” Dwalin said, shoulders a little tense as he watched Rawan carefully.

Nori picked up one of the goblets and tasted the sweet wine, thinking of what to do to ease the situation. He was good enough at politeness and charm, he could navigate situations with royals and rich merchants fine for a while, and he had gotten some practice ever since he’d become a proper hero. But he would never be as good as Dori, and inevitably people could tell that this was just a thin layer of gold over plainer metal with Nori.

It seemed though that Rawan sensed Dwalin’s discomfort as well, and he was far from letting his nephew hang with it.

“My dear Lawara told us so much about you and Balin when she could write,” Rawan said with a fond smile. “I know it’s quite a distance to keep family informed but she always wanted to make sure we knew of her cherished sons. I wasn’t surprised that she married a Longbeard noble, really, she was charming and clever as a young child, and had a way with words that would have gotten her into the highest diplomatic positions or had her become the guildmaster of scribes truly. Not that I think she would have wanted one of the louder positions or any of that.”

Dwalin visibly perked up, finding it easier to speak of his mother than try to figure out how to conduct himself.

“Ama preferred to work on things she could keep confined to one room, if possible,” he told Rawan. “Always liked to separate tasks and keep them where they belonged so she could focus on one thing at a time.”

“That sounds like her,” Rawan nodded. “Of course, she didn’t grow up here, but I knew her well enough through some of her childhood. When there was a good book or work to do she would much rather do it, or work on crafts in a quiet corner. Ignored all the other wild games children played around her. Did join them of course, but only when she was done with whatever caught her attention. Quite serious that one.”

The maid returned a second time, this time carrying a tray with small plates. There were fried up pastries filled with goat’s cheese and spice, along with some cream to dip them in. When that course was set up Lawran sat down as well, and everyone reached for the food though Rawan was still too caught up in his recollections to actually take a bite and Dwalin was too busy listening. Nori tried some, finding them just perfect but figuring that Dwalin might find the spices close to his limit.

“You never met my dear sister Lew’Shala, did you? Born after your grandmother passed?” Rawan asked and Dwalin shook his head. “Well she was a little like that too, though she had much more interest in actual trade than Lawara. Yours didn’t take after her own Ama in that, but you shouldn’t expect your children to follow your path, even if it’s quite gratifying to know they take an interest. You can teach them then, as I’m sure you know if you ever had hand in raising little ones.”

Rawan gestured with his pastry to emphasize the point, and Dwalin agreed.

“I was charged to train my cousin’s children in combat,” he told Rawan. “Weapons and all that, they had to know how to be warriors. They’re good at those things now, just need experience and maturity.”

The old Dwarf’s eyes lit up again.

“I knew you must be an accomplished war hero, based on Lawara’s letters, and now I see that she didn’t exaggerate. Not that she ever was one to do so, she didn’t give empty praise ever, but a mother surely might do so with her little ones.”

He laughed as he said the word ‘little’.

“And where’d you get your height and skill in combat from anyway? Certainly not from us. And though your grandparent Rashnir was good with a hammer they weren’t the type either.”

“My Ada was one of the tallest in my entire family.”

“Fundin? Never met him, though I wish I had. Lawara always seemed quite pleased in her letters, and any Dwarf that made my dear happy must have been quite a good one to count as a friend. She’s never easily blinded by just charms. None of us is, I hope.”

Nori hid his smile with his cup. Dwalin had certainly been blinded by him at first; even if it had stopped working once Nori had crossed a certain line in annoying him in the very beginning. That had been before of course, and now no blinding was needed at all.

He watched Dwalin as Rawan spoke, seeing how Dwalin’s posture had shifted subtly. He was still a little hunched over, though now it was to lean closer to Rawan as he listened. His face was bright and his hands clasped but loosely and no longer moving nervously It was obvious that Nori didn’t need to rescue him anymore.

With that Nori relaxed a little, focusing more on taking in the pretty décor of the room. Lawran was still listening dutifully. She didn’t look bored but Nori felt that she must have heard the stories Rawan started to recount many times before, as her attention sometimes wandered to watch Dwalin or on eating her food or sometimes glancing over at Nori a little curiously.

She was handsome, with a elegant beaked nose and full curved lips. Her hair looked silky and shone with the blue colour that was rare among Dwarves west of the Redwater. Nori had heard Dwalin lament not having inherited that trait from his mother enough to recognize how Lawran’s hair must be close to what Lawara had in her youth. It explained while Dwalin had been so upset about his own hair in his youth, and why he admired beautiful braids so much.

Lawran had a kind and gentle expression, her lips curved as if a smile was the natural state of being for them, something that seemed to run in the family as Rawan’s constant chuckles and deep laughter lines suggested. The clothes she wore didn’t give more indication to her trade than that she was connected to the scribe’s guild in some way, but Nori spotted faint stains on her hands, similar to what Ori’s hands had looked like when he’d try to scrub them clean for Dori’s approval but didn’t quite get rid of the ink.

They listened as Rawan started speaking of Dwalin’s grandparents, his own sister Lew’Shala and her spouse Rashnir. Obviously Dwalin knew a few details, but not the full story so he kept asking for stories and details of how they had been like and listened with rapt attention.

Lew’Shala had worked close with the guilds, making sure supplies from caravans reached those who’d ordered them and supervised the family warehouse, while Rashnir travelled with the nomad tribes between the mountain settlements and mainly was involved in trade between those tribes and the cities. They had met Lew’Shala and been practically adopted into the family before they gathered the courage to propose. Lawara had been the pair’s only child, and a delight for the entire clan. They’d gone to the Iron Hills when Dwalin’s mother was still quite young, but not before Rawan had decided to consider her to be like an honorary daughter, especially as he’d only had one child at the time.

Once Rawan started going into how Lawara and his own children used to act like when they were but wee pebbles Nori decided that he might as well stop paying attention altogether.

It was strange to hear all of this. Dwalin seemed utterly fascinated and kept asking questions for more details than Nori would ever care to know about unless it had anything to do with getting his hands on some riches. Nori had never needed to ask for information about his family, as it’d always been quite easy to grasp. Even needing to prod about such things wouldn’t be necessary, the way Dwalin kept wanting to know more.

But then, Dwalin’s family was many times bigger than Nori’s. For Nori family had always just meant those that he would give his life for without question, and know they’d had his back no matter what he did. It was him, Ori, Dori, his Ma and his uncle when they had been alive. Tightly knit and bristles out against the world and any that might harm them, even if that harm came in form of punishment for crimes.

Dwalin’s family was a proper clan compared to that. With siblings and cousins and distant relatives that were known but rarely met before Erebor was reclaimed. That there were family members that had never come face to face would have been inconceivable for Nori. He wouldn’t have considered people like that his family anyway. Before Erebor at least.

Now he had the luxury to let his guard down a little. And now he was just a few vows before Mahal away from being part of Dwalin’s entire family as well. He might as well be a cousin already, the way Rawan kept smiling at him occasionally, clearly aware of how boring the conversation might be for Nori.

It was a strange feeling, Nori thought, as Lawran passed him one of the plates to pick from and he refilled her cup from the cool carafe. She smiled and thanked him, to which Nori smiled back involuntary. He was part of a proper family now, at least through soon to happen if they felt like dealing with it marriage. A proper merchant family with a palace in one of the prettiest cities of the Orocarni.

Family to Nori meant those he would fight tooth and nail for, not cousins and aunts and grandpas.

He glanced at Dwalin again, who looked open and happier than he’d been since they’d just relaxed in their home in Erebor, without any obligations. Dwalin was his family now as well, his proper family, one he’d fight for. And Dwalin’s family were these people, and stories of Dwarves he’d never met because he’d been born after they died.

A strange feeling tinged in Nori’s chest at the thought of him now being part of this as well, and that he was accepted easily into the flock. It wasn’t unpleasant, just unusual and he wasn’t quite sure what to think of this. He’d never considered being part of something like it.

Nori stared at Dwalin for a while, feeling warmth spread in his chest as it often did when he got to watch Dwalin be happy and at ease. It wasn’t that different from the Company perhaps. Most of them had been Dwalin’s proper relatives, and Nori felt about them the same way he felt about his brothers, albeit not quite as fiercely perhaps.

Was it really that big a jump to accept being part of Dwalin’s other relatives?

Nori glanced to Rawan and Lawran, who passed some of the food to Rawan to remind him of its presence, and then encouraged Dwalin to try some with a smile.

They were kind and open in the way Nori rarely saw proven as false.

It wouldn’t be a stretch at all, to consider them part of the extended family as well. They were part of Dwalin’s family, which he cherished, and anything Dwalin cherished was of some importance to Nori just by default.

Nori smiled into his cup again, quietly enjoying trying out the idea of this new big family of his in his mind as the old Dwarf and his lover talked on.

**Author's Note:**

> This took much longer than I expected, due to travels, getting sick, and the story growing way out of hand. It was meant to be much shorter, but I enjoyed stuffing as many headcanons as possible in here. I hope it's enjoyable despite the tangents


End file.
